It is well known in the art to provide garage door operators or other barrier operators that include an electric motor connectable through a transmission to a door or other movable barrier that is to be opened and closed. Because many of these systems are associated with residences, as well as with garages, it is important that opening of the barrier be permitted only by one who is authorized to obtain entry to the area protected by the barrier. Some garage door operator systems have in the past employed mechanical lock and key arrangements associated with electrical switches mounted on the outside of the garage. While these systems enjoy a relatively high level of security against tampering, they are inconvenient to use and may present safety concerns by requiring the user to exit their vehicle to open the garage door.
It is also well known to provide radio-controlled garage door operators, which include a garage door operator unit having a radio receiver and a motor connected to the garage door. The radio receiver is adapted to receive radio frequency signals or other electromagnetic signals having particular signal characteristics that, when received, cause the door to be opened. Such systems can include radio transmitters employing coded transmissions of multiple or three-valued digits, also known as “trinary bits” or other serial coded transmission techniques. Among these systems are U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,348 to Willmott, which employs a transmitter and receiver system wherein a plurality of mechanical switches may be used to set a stored authorization code.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,980 to Liotine et al. discloses a transmitter and receiver combination for use in a device such as a garage door operator wherein the transmitter stores an authorization code which is to be transmitted to and received by the receiver via a radio frequency link. In order to alter or update the authorization code contained within the transmitter, the receiver is equipped with a programming signal transmitter or light emitting diode which can send a digitized optical signal back to the transmitter where it is stored. Other systems also employing encoded transmissions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,037,201, 4,535,333, 4,638,433, 4,750,118 and 4,988,992.
While security systems have become more sophisticated, persons wishing to gain unauthorized access to commit property or person-related crimes have become more sophisticated as well. It is known in the security industry today that devices are being made available that can intercept or steal rolling code.
Systems are known that comprise code hopping encoders generate serial codes having fixed portions (i.e., which do not change with repeated actuation of the encoding portion) and rolling code portions which alter with each actuation of the encoding portion of the chip. In order to avoid inadvertent activation of a transmitter when out of range of the receiver causing the transmitter rolling code to be permanently out of sync with, and therefore not recognized by, a receiver, these code hopping encoders provide a window forward system, that is they are operable with systems having code receivers which recognize as a valid code not a single rolling code, but a plurality of rolling codes within a certain code window or window of values which are the values which would be generated on a relatively small number of switch closures as compared to the total number of rolling codes available. Examples include Keeloq Model NTQ105, NTQ115, NTQ125D and NTQ129 code hopping encoders by TransEquatorial Technology, Inc. and Texas Instruments Mark Star TRC1300 and TRC1315 remote control transmitter/receiver combinations. Nevertheless, if a user is away and inadvertently causes codes to be transmitted exceeding the number of codes normally allowed within the valid forward code window, the code will not be recognized by the receiver and the user must circumvent the system, possibly causing damage to the system or requiring an engineer.
More recently, many movable barrier operators, for example, garage door operators, use activation codes that change after each transmission. Such varying codes, called rolling access codes, are created by the transmitter and acted on by the receiver, both of which operate in accordance with the same method to predict a next rolling access code to be sent and received. One such rolling type access code includes four portions, a fixed transmitter identification portion, a rolling code portion, a fixed transmitter type identification portion, and a fixed switch identification portion. In this example, the fixed transmitter identification is a unique transmitter identification number. The rolling code portion is a number that changes every transmission to confirm that the transmission is not a recorded transmission. The fixed transmitter type identification is used to notify the movable barrier operator of the type and features of the transmitter. The switch identification is used to identify which switch on the transmitter is being pressed, because there are systems where the function performed is different depending on which switch is pressed.
Methods also exist for pairing remote control devices with a barrier operator so that a user may purchase additional control devices for use with a single barrier operator or utilize a control device integrated into a vehicle. When a movable barrier operator is installed, the homeowner typically receives at least one handheld transmitter that is already trained into the operator. To operate the door from a new learning transceiver, there is generally a two-step learning procedure for training the new learning transceiver. The first step is to teach the learning transceiver the type and potentially the code of the owner's handheld transmitter. While holding the handheld transmitter a few inches from the learning transceiver, the owner presses and holds the handheld transmitter's button at the same time as pressing a button on the learning transceiver to teach the access code type and frequency to the learning transceiver. The second step of the learning process is to train the learning transceiver to the operator. To do this, the learn button on the barrier operator has to be pressed, and within a given time period the learning transceiver should be activated. In another prior approach, these two steps are combined into a single step or done simultaneously. In one example, a pre-trained transmitter transmits a code to both an operator and a learning transceiver, which both save the code. Next, within a predetermined amount of time, the button is pressed on the learning transceiver to transmit a second rolling access code, which is received by the operator and compared with the first rolling type access code saved in the operator. If a predetermined correlation exists between the first rolling type access code and the second rolling type access code, the operator stores the representation of the second rolling type access code from the learning transceiver. Requiring that a user physically possess a pre-trained transmitter to train a learning transceiver to a movable barrier operator according to this approach ensures that the user is authorized to access the garage. Some systems even allow a universal transceiver to learn a credential from a movable barrier operator by establishing a bidirectional communication between the transceiver and the movable barrier operator, upon the occurrence of a predetermined event, without the use of a preprogrammed transmitter.
Yet there remains a desire for economical encoding systems that provide heightened security by using a changing or rolling code in combination with additional measures that prevent or minimize interception and copying of the code during use or pairing of devices.